narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuyutama Clan
General Information Fuyutama (冬霊) means something along of the lines of winter spirit. Many years ago it would seem that the Fuyutama were the main clan in power and ruling class of Kyoukokugakure. In ancient time the Fuyutama clan was feared as a power that could rival the Uchiha and Senju. It was because of this that they were hunted by the combined efforts of the ninja world. It would seem though that the direct ancestors of Kazeyo and Kami fled the ninja world and began living somewhere to the east. The meaning(if any) of the crest that both Kami and Kazeyo wear on the back of their shirts has not been been revealed. Abilities The people of the Fuyutama clan were known for three unique traits Weapon Forging Around the time of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha the Fuyutama clan began to be know for the fine swords that they would wield into battle. After closer examination of these weapons by opposing parties it would eventually be determined that each sword is sealed with a unique technique. This technique allowed a Fuyutama sword to react to a user's chakra and take a shape that would be most conducive to their fighting style. While such a sword binds a user's lifeforce and will retain its unique shape until the user dies, the shape that it takes as a user wields it is mutable and has a tendency to evolve alongside with a user. While swords of this type may show abilities that normal swords do not, it should be noted that its abilities are merely a reflection of a user's chakra and not the abilities of the sword itself (This means that even if someone tried to use one of these "magical swords" when it wasn't originally theirs it wouldn't display anything unique except its shape). Highly adaptive blood This allows the clansmen to reproduce an enemies kekkei genkai in themselves by just coming in contact with them. A more detailed explanation of this bloodline replication states that when a Fuyutama comes in contact with non-Fuyutama chakra their bodies attempt to reverse engineer any genetic specialties that are reflected within chakra. This replication is neither quick nor full proof. It usually takes days after the initial contact to develop any noticeable changes. Even so, if a necessary amount of information wasn't gained by the blood, it cannot develop into a complete replication. This could either lead to a replication that doesn't work properly or one that doesn't work at all. It is also possible that multiple incomplete replications may react with each other producing something that may or may not function properly. If a replication is complete it may not appear to be a perfect copy of the original kekkei genkai, but it will endow the user with the same abilities and weaknesses as the original. This said, since the replication was tailored for its user especially, the drawbacks aren't greater than they would be for a member of the clan from whom it was reproduced. A more subtle expression of this is a clan member's ability to become immune to poison after becoming exposed to it. It is assumed that the kekkei genkai that a clansman copies are not passed on genetically only the ability to reproduce bloodlines. It is also assumed that while Fuyutama could reproduce multiple bloodlines in ancient times, the generational blood thinning over the years limits current Fuyutama to only one bloodline replication. Ancestral chakra Members of the Fuyutama Clan have access to an alternative source of chakra, in addition to the normal combination of spiritual and physical energy housed within living things, that is provided to them by their ancestral line. This is to say that the now dead Fuyutama clansmen provide the living with a unique source of energy. Ancient Fuyutama scripture states that centuries ago the Fuyutama clan used to be a group of sages who utilized chakra. They were a nonviolent clan that only sought peace in the ninja world, and used their kekkei genkai (explained later) to further this goal. Unfortunately, their temple was raided by bandits one night, and without proficient combat skills they were easily massacred. The lone surviving member of the clan, Waruiketsu(悪い尻) who was now distraught by his clan's murderous death, discarded his peaceful ways and swore that no Fuyutama would ever be unable to defend themselves again. With that vow of premeditated violence, Waruiketsu performed a blood ritual that bound the souls of the deceased Fuyutama clan to his descendants, always giving them an ally against the oppressors and murderers of the world. After that night Waruiketsu eventually fathered a new Fuyutama clan, one trained in the most difficult of techniques and fighting styles. In old age he finally encountered the group that once killed his entire clan and then lead his clan against them only to stop his army at the enemy's, now richly adorned, front gate stating that while he intended on everyone help him slay the murderers of their clan, he could not allow himself to willingly bloody the hands of his sons and daughters. Armed with a rage that had festered for years Waruiketsu charged the enemies alone and single handily slayed every one of them. Finally at peace with the world, it is written that as he lay dieing from extreme exhaustion with a smile that he hadn't shown in years he erupted into mass of blue energy that fed the collective of ancestral energy. Even today the ancestral chakra is still bound to the descendants of that great man. This chakra inherently surrounds a Fuyutama and isn't stored within the body. Therefore, the Ancestral chakra is manipulated from the outside of the body in a similar manner to that of natural energy. It is unknown if the embodiment of Ancestral chakra has any effect of body which would further liken it to natural energy and senjutsu. The connection and availability of Ancestral chakra to a Fuyutama member is directly proportional to that of the members chakra development thus far. It would seem that signing a contract with spirit summon allows a greater connection to the Ancestral chakra. Overall, Ancestral chakra increases the chakra pool that a Fuyutama has to draw upon and gives them access to techniques such as spirit summons. Members *Waruiketsu Fuyutama (Deceased) *Kami and Kaijin's Father (Deceased) *Kami Fuyutama *Kaijin Fuyutama *Doriyaku Fuyutama *Tenshi Fuyutama *Ozume Fuyutama *Kaiya Fuyutama *Kazeyo Fuyutama *Shirokaze Fuyutama *Yokoukaze Fuyutama *Tsuyoshikuro Fuyutama *Nisshō *Tsuki *Fuhen Fuyutama *Tarō Trivia *The crescent shapes on the crest bare a remarkable resemblance to the shapes that are witnessed in Kazeyo Fuyutama's Sharingan. See Also Fuyutama Chronicles Category:Ninja Clans Category:Clans Category:Kekkei Genkai